Missing
by whatsthatsound
Summary: Maria goes missing after a fight with Michael. PG13 just to be on the safe side.


  
Missing 

Hello, this is my first story here. It's really my first fanfiction ever, so I hope you all like it.  
w.t.s.

_Disclaimer: No I don't own anything that belongs to Roswell. From Antar to Tobasco Sauce and everything in between. I don't own anything. So don't sue…please._

Chapter 1

Liz Parker grabbed two dirty plates from an empty table and hurried into the kitchen to drop the plates in the sink. The Crashdown was buzzing today for some strange reason. She almost shouted in surprise when her best friend Maria DeLuca and Michael Guerin exploded from the back room, arguing, as usual. She rolled her eyes. Maria and Michael were the weirdest couple ever put together. They always fought, and always got back together. One second they were screaming at the top of their lungs, the next they were making out. Although, this one seemed to be a doozy.

Maria: That's it! I've had it!

Michael: No, I've had it!

Maria: You think that you can just come here and kiss me and think that everything's going to be okay? Get out!

Michael: I can't!

Maria: Why not!

Michael: Because I work here remember!

Liz watched from the background, smirking at the almost comical fight. That is, until she noticed the crowd getting restless and realized that they could hear the whole thing. Liz also noticed her dad, the owner and manager of the CD shaking his head in disappointment. It was at that moment that she took the rare opportunity to step in.

Liz: Uh guys?

Michael and Maria: What?

Liz: Can we keep it to a dull roar? Everyone can hear you.

Michael and Maria both looked out into the crowd. Michael didn't look like he cared, but Maria became visibly flustered.

Maria: Sorry Liz.

Liz: It's okay. Let's get back out there huh?

Maria: Yeah.

Maria hurried out into the crowd and headed to a table with two guys sitting at it. Michael sighed and headed back to the grill. Liz shook her head and headed back out into the crowd when her father stopped her.

Mr. Parker: That was not good Liz.

Liz: I know Dad. Maria and Michael have been having a rough week and I'll talk to them at closing.

Mr. Parker: That's the third time this week. If they keep this up, I'm going to have to fire either one of them or both of them.

Liz: No, don't do that. Things will be better, I promise. Just give them one more chance huh?

Mr. Parker: I don't—

Liz: Please dad?

Mr. Parker: Okay. And for the record, I never liked Michael. I think he and that Max Evans have been a bad influence on both of you girls.

Liz: Duly noted Dad. Now, if you don't mind, off to work.

Liz sped around her father and to the nearest table.

When the last customer left, Maria slumped down in one of the booths and rubbed her temples. Her head was pounding. Liz locked the doors and flipped the open sign to, "closed." Michael took off his apron and threw it on the counter.

Liz: Guys, we have to have a serious chat about you two.

Maria: What's there to be said?

Michael: Yeah.

Liz: You guys are really loud when you fight. All of the customers can hear you. Fighting employees does not bode well for business. Plus my dad heard you two.

Maria: Great. (Still rubbing her temples)

Liz: He said that if you two don't knock it off, he'd have to fire you guys.

Maria looked at Liz.

Maria: Really?

Liz: Yes, really. So either try to control yourselves or take it to your new jobs.

Michael: That's fantastic. Maybe I would control myself she wasn't so insane.

Maria: Oh I'm the crazy one! "Oh Maria, I love you, but I can't be with you." What kind of stupid logic is that?

Michael: It's the only logic I have right now okay?

Maria: You know, maybe I could be able to control myself if you weren't such a stubborn, pig-headed moron!

It was getting loud again.

Michael: Well I might be a moron, but at least I'm not a bubble-headed, ditzy blonde who constantly runs around blabbing incoherently about absolutely nothing!

Maria: Oh that is just rich! If I'm so stupid why do you bother with me?

Michael: I honestly don't know how I could've stood with be with you for so long!

Maria: The feeling's mutual jackass!

Michael: I can't stand you and I want you out of my life!

Liz: GUYS!

Both Michael and Maria stopped talking long enough for them to realize what they had said to one another. Liz looked at both of them. Maria's eyes glistened with tears that threatened to spill any second, while Michael looked visibly shaken. Liz let out a long, deep sigh and went to both of them. Liz was not one to but into other people's relationship problems, lord knew she had enough of her own, but she wanted to save her friends' jobs, if she could save nothing else.

Liz: Come on guys. Let's just sit down for a minute and work this out.

Maria: (painful whisper) There's nothing to work out. (Gulping, trying to hold back tears) I'm uh…I'm just gonna go okay?

Liz: No, Maria wait—

Maria: (walking away) I'll call you later Liz.

Maria disappeared behind the kitchen doors.

Liz turned to Michael, who now had his usual emotionless expression on his face. Why was it so hard for him to show emotion, Liz thought?

Michael: I…I think I might have gone a little too far.

Liz: I think both of you might have…but I don't think you or Maria meant it.

Michael: I'm not so sure.

Liz: Don't worry Michael. Soon you and Maria will lose your jobs getting caught making out in the back room.

Michael smiled a little, but it was short. A frown quickly returned.

Michael: Thanks Liz. I'll see you tomorrow.

Michael grabbed his apron and headed out the door, leaving Liz to worry about them.

Liz had just settled down in her bedroom when the telephone rang. She groaned and answered it, almost not wanting to hear Maria rant about Michael.

Liz: Hello?

Max: Liz, it's Max.

Liz: (smiling) Oh, hey. I missed you today.

Max: I missed you too. Sorry I wasn't around, but I have—

Liz: You missed the fight of the century between Maria and Michael. I swear to God, World War III has just begun, so watch out tomorrow—

Max: Liz. I have to tell you something.

There was seriousness in his voice that only meant one thing…danger.

Liz: What is it?

Max: There is a group of rogue FBI agents looking for a good enough investigation to get their jobs back.

Liz: And proof that aliens exist is their ticket huh?

Max: Yes. So be on the lookout for anyone suspicious at the Crashdown tomorrow.

Liz: How do you know about all this?

Max: Sheriff Valenti tipped me off. They have pictures of all of us, but I don't think they suspect too much yet. But you never know how much information they have. So, just relay it to Maria, Alex and Kyle.

Liz: Will do. I love you.

Max: I love you too. And Liz?

Liz: What?

Max: Be careful. These guys will do anything to find us.

This sent a small pang of fear into Liz's heart. Doing anything meant above and beyond the call of duty. It mostly meant violence…kidnapping…and torture. Everyone would have to be extra careful.

Liz: Of course. Goodnight.

Max: Night.

After they hung up, Liz called Maria, but she didn't pick up. She hung up, called Kyle and Alex and told them. Then she called Maria again. Still no answer.

Liz: I guess I could just tell her tomorrow before work.

Chapter 2 

The next day…

Liz sighed as she handed an old Jones his omelet and looked at her watch. Maria was twenty minutes late. She can be late…but never twenty minutes. Ten minutes at the most…if she was having a bad day. Thank god it was slow this morning, or else she wouldn't have been able to handle it.

Liz walked back to the kitchen where Michael was.

Michael: Hey Liz, you talked to Maria at all last night?

Liz: I was about to ask you the same thing. I tried calling her, but she didn't answer.

Michael: She's not usually late. You don't think something happened do you?

Liz: Like what?

Michael: Max told you about the F.B.I. agents right?

Suddenly Liz's stomach did a flip.

Liz: Yes. You don't think that they…oh my god…

Liz began to breathe heavier. Maria hadn't answered her phone…

Michael: Wait, Liz. Don't freak out just yet. We haven't heard anything from Ms. DeLuca or Sheriff Valenti.

Liz: Why would we hear from them?

Michael: If Maria were missing, Ms. DeLuca would have called Sheriff Valenti and he would have told us. So, let's just see.

Liz: Okay, you're right. You're right. Let's just wait and see what happens.

Michael: Liz, we've got company. (Looks outside)

Liz turns to see two hard-looking men in their late 30's enter the diner. They're looking around, and then at each other. They're both wearing black suits and sunglasses. They took a seat at a booth near an alien painted on the wall.

Michael: Just stay cool okay?

Liz: Yeah. (Takes a deep breath)

Liz jumps out and using her best cheerful expression, ushers over to the men.

Liz: Good morning fellas. What can I get you?

Man1: Just two coffees. Black.

Liz: That's all?

Man2: Yes.

Liz: (sigh) Two coffees coming up.

Michael concentrates on the men. One of them notices. He immediately puts his head down and flips an omelet.

Liz pours coffee into their cups. They look at her.

Liz: Are you sure I can't get you anything else?

Man1: Actually, we were hoping you could answer a few questions for us Ms. Parker. That is your name right? Liz Parker?

Liz: Uh…yeah.

Man2: I'm Agent Jones. This is Agent Davidson. We just want to know if you know anyone by the name of Max Evans.

Liz: Yeah.

Davidson: What do you know about him?

Liz: (Lying through her teeth) Not much. He comes here every once in a while. Goes to the same school as me. (Looking at her pad) If that's all I have other customers to-

Jones grabs Liz by the arm.

Liz: Hey…get off-

Jones: Okay, listen up. We know that he's an alien. We also know that you know him very well so why don't you just drop the act and tell us where he is.

Liz: I don't know what you're talking about. Now if you'll let go of my arm-

Davidson: Oh no? Do you know Maria DeLuca?

Michael watched the whole scene intensely, but he couldn't help just yet.

Liz: (worried whisper) What did you do to Maria?

Mr. Parker: Hey! Get your hand off my daughter!

Liz pulled her arm from his grasp, stumbled back and looked at her father…very thankful that he was there. Both men got up immediately.

Mr. Parker came rushing up to meet them.

Mr. Parker: Get out of here and don't come back.

Davidson: Fine.

Agent Davidson looked back at Michael and smiled. Then, they both left. Mr. Parker turned to Liz.

Mr. Parker: Are you okay honey?

Liz: Yeah dad I'm fine. Thanks.

Mr. Parker: I could call the Sheriff-

Liz: No dad. It's okay.

Mr. Parker: Say, where's Maria? She was supposed to be here half an hour ago.

Liz: I don't know Dad.

Mr. Parker: She's never late.

Liz: Yeah.

Suddenly Sheriff Valenti entered. He took off his hat. Liz looked at him. Michael stepped out of the kitchen. Valenti looked worried about something.

Mr. Parker: Oh Sheriff I'm glad you came. Two men just assaulted my daughter.

Sheriff: Oh? Did you get a look at them Liz?

Liz: Yes sir.

Sheriff: Why don't you and me have a chat later about that? Right now, I'm here about Maria.

Liz: What is it?

Sheriff: Was Maria here last night?

Liz: Yeah. She left just after closing. Why?

Liz's voice became shaky. Her heart started beating faster and her stomach tied in knots. She knew what he was going to say. She just needed him to say it so she could either scream or throw up all over the diner.

Michael took a step foreword.

Sheriff: Amy DeLuca called me this morning. Maria never came home last night.

Mr. Parker: Oh my God.

Michael fell back onto a stool and started to shake. Maria was gone. And the last thing he said to her wasn't, "I love you." He told her something to the affect of, "Get out of my life."

Michael: Oh my God Maria.

Chapter 3 

Two days later…

Max slowly climbed the stairs to Liz's bedroom. He swallowed hard. He could literally feel her pain. Maria had been missing for three days now and all of them had known who took her. The only problem was, with the exception of the short visit to the CD, nobody could find those FBI guys.

The Crashdown had been closed for two days…Mr. Parker wasn't sure when it was going to reopen. He was too busy helping with the search party everyone in town had joined, including Max and Isabel's dad.

Michael hadn't left his apartment in that time. He just laid in bed, feeling guilty over what he had said. Max had visited him earlier…

**Flashback**

Max: Staying in bed feeling sorry for yourself is not going to help Maria.

Michael: No.

Max: (grabbing Michael's arm) Come on. You have to get up Michael!

Michael: I SAID NO! I don't want to get up. I don't want to ever get up. I don't even want to live anymore. Do you know the things I said to her before… Ask Liz. She can tell you all of the horrible things I said to Maria.

Max: Michael. Those things don't matter anymore. What matters is finding Maria and bringing her home safely. (Michael turns away and Max groans) This is not the Michael I know. The Michael I know would be out there right now searching for Maria. I know that and you should know that to.

Michael: Get out.

Max shook his head and left.

**End of flashback**

Max gently rapped on the bedroom door.

Max: Liz?

Liz: Come in.

Max slowly opened the door. Liz was sitting on her bed Indian style, holding a picture of her and Maria. She had been crying. The wads of tissues surrounding her were proof. Max let out a heavy, shaken sigh.

Max: I'm sorry Liz. I can't find anything. Everybody's trying though.

Liz: This (showing Max the picture) was taken last year, before the whole alien thing. We went to my grandmother's house for a few weeks. It was…really great.

Tears glistened in her eyes.

Max: Liz. (Reaches for her)

Liz: No. (Shies away) (Max stands frozen, unsure) I hate myself.

Max: No.

Liz: (Angry) Yes. Wh-what kind of friend am I? I should have known. The minute she didn't pick up her phone I should have known that something was wrong. (Crying now) I should have known. I should have known….

Max goes over to her and gently pulls her into a hug.

Max: (Voice cracking) Shhh…it's okay. It's okay. Isabel is trying to dream walk Maria right now. It'll be okay. (Hopeful) It'll be okay.

Max and Liz just sit there for a while. Max holds her as she sobs.

Chapter 4 

Alex brought Isabel a bottle of water and a picture of Maria as she sat on her bed. Isabel inhaled deeply.

Alex: Are you okay?

Isabel: Yeah, I'm just scared.

Alex: Of what? I heard you've dream walked Maria before.

Isabel: This is different. I don't know if she's sleeping.

Alex: Well…

Alex tried to find something funny or comforting to say. Alex was always there to comfort, but he just couldn't find the words. He couldn't think of anything reassuring to say…because he was so scared that if he weren't sure that Isabel would fall to pieces, he would have sobbed like a baby. Maria was like a sister to him. Since they were kids he felt the need to protect both Maria and Liz. Now he had failed Maria.

Alex: Are you sure you can get Maria?

Isabel: Not really. I mean I can, but I can't if she's totally unconscious or…

Alex: You'll reach her.

Isabel: (nervous) How do you know?

Alex: Because…I believe in you.

Isabel gave Alex a tight hug. She knew that he was only trying to help, but that comment just added pressure that she didn't need. She was terrified and felt extremely guilty. Maria and Isabel had never been close, but over the past few weeks Isabel found Maria tolerable, even enjoyable at times. And Maria's ability to protect their secret had impressed Isabel. Isabel wasn't sure of Maria's strength when it came to this, but for some reason she was more concerned about the well being of the humans than their stupid little secret.

When they broke apart, Isabel smiled at Alex. Then she put her finger on Maria's picture and closed her eyes.

When she opened them, she was in…nothing. It was pitch black. She couldn't see anything. It was a terribly dark room with just a small, small hole letting a few centimeters of light in. Maria's state of consciousness…it wasn't much. She saw a short pull string connecting to a bare light bulb in the center of this dark place. Isabel moved to turn it on, but was startled by a voice.

Voice: Don't do that.

Isabel instantly recognized the shaky voice. It was Maria.

Isabel: Maria?

Isabel looked around and saw a dim outline of a crouching figure.

Maria: (whisper) Don't turn that on. They'll see me if you turn it on.

Isabel: Who? Who will see you?

Maria: They will.

The scene quickly changed…

Jones pulled Maria's hair and slammed her head on a small metal table while two men stood there silently.

_Jones: Tell me what they are dammit!_

_Maria just stared into space._

_Jones: (Sternly) Max Evans. Isabel Evans. Michael Guerin. Are they aliens?_

_Maria stayed silent._

_Agent Jones violently slammed her head on the table again._

_Jones: TELL ME!_

Isabel let an anguished sob escape her mouth as the scene changed back into the small room.

Isabel: Jesus Maria. (Wiping tears)

Maria: I leave it dark. If it's dark, they can't find me.

Isabel: Where are they keeping you?

Maria: Desert.

A picture flashed quickly.

A small metal building in the middle of the desert. Two cacti and a small mountain could be seen.

Isabel soaked it up quickly.

Maria: I want Michael.

Isabel: (Hopeful) We'll find you Maria.

There was a loud bang.

Maria: You have to leave. They're coming. Go.

Isabel opened her eyes and gasped loudly. Max (coming in during her dream walk) and Alex were right next to her. She was covered in sweat and it seemed as if she had been crying.

Alex: Are you all right?

Isabel: Yeah.

Max: Did you see anything?

Isabel: (Starting to cry) She's in pain Max. So much pain…

Max: Did you get anything on her location?

Isabel: Yeah. It was quick. It was like a metal building in the middle of nowhere. It was still in New Mexico. Um…there were mountains…I don't know. It's not a lot to go on.

Max: Okay. I'll go online. You call Michael.

Alex: I'll call Liz.

Max: Okay.

The three separated, all praying that they weren't too late.

Chapter 5 

Maria woke up sore. Her head was pounding. Her knuckles were bloody and her left eye was swollen shut. She was thirsty. They wouldn't let her drink. The only water she got was when they put her head in it.

Maria gasped as Davidson pulled her head out of the tub of water.

_Davidson: Tell me dammit!_

_Maria just stayed silent._

It had been almost too long that they had left her alone. She hoped that maybe they had just given up on her. She honestly didn't know how she had been able to stay silent this long. She almost laughed to herself. Blabbermouth DeLuca finally learned to shut up. Michael would be happy. _Michael…_

He was the reason she kept so silent. Maria knew that if she gave away any information at all, Michael would be taken and she would never see him again…and she couldn't live with that. Even if the last thing she said to him was, "Jackass." Petty fighting…that was their specialty. Well if she got out of here, she wouldn't ever fight with him again. If he wasn't going to be with her, she would never disagree with him again. Because deep down, she knew he'd come back to her. If she got out of here.

Well, Isabel had dream walked her… which she was partly relieved but mostly angry about. The dream walk had weakened her block. Hopefully not by too much. She turned on her side away from the steel door, the only opening in her room, just as it opened.

Liz and Michael arrived at the same time and took in each other's appearance. It was basically the same. Hollow, cried out red eyes. Pale features. Guilt ridden bodies. They said nothing to each other as Alex opened the door to the Evans' house.

Alex: Max found it!

Liz: Found what?

Suddenly Max and Isabel emerged.

Max: An abandoned building between here and Las Cruces. That's where they have Maria.

Michael: Are you sure?

Max: 110

Liz suddenly lit up with excitement. They were going to find Maria.

Liz: Shouldn't we call Valenti?

Michael: No.

Isabel: Michael.

Michael: No. We get there, and then we call. How far is it?

Max: 30 minutes…cocky bastards.

Alex: What are we waiting for?

The gang jumped into Max's jeep and sped to Maria's rescue, hoping, praying to any god that would listen, that Maria would be all right.

They arrived soon after, to an old rusty metal building. It was pitch black outside, except for the two lights at the door. Two guards with guns stood at the entrance. Max drove past it.

Liz: What are you doing?

Max: I have to drive past. If I stop, they'll know it's us. I'll drive up a little, and we'll walk back.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

The small metal table in the, "interrogation" room felt cool and relaxing on Maria's throbbing head. The two guards looked at Maria, one arm just sprawled across the table, laying her head on the cold metal. Agent Jones, who had been torturing her, circled her weakened body several times.

Jones: Okay Ms. Deluca. You have been with us for some time now, and I know how tired you must be. So, I'm going to give you a few options.

Maria didn't even look at him.

Jones: Either you tell me that Max Evans, Isabel Evans, and Michael Guerin are aliens…or, you die. (Pulls out a gun)…and we find somebody else to tell us.

Chapter 6 

The gang walked up to the side of the building. Just around the corner, guards were watching.

Isabel: (Hanging up phone and whispering) Valenti's on his way.

Michael: So let's go.

Max: No, wait.

Michael immediately steps around the corner and throws the guards backward before they even have a chance to fire. The rest of the gang emerges behind him.

Alex: Nice.

Michael: Thank you.

Jones: We took you, Ms. Deluca, because we thought you were weak. We thought you would break easily. We were wrong.

Maria couldn't help the little smile at the corner of her mouth.

Max: We'll split up. Alex, Isabel, go down that hallway. (To the left) Michael, Liz and Me will go this way. (Hands them a radio) If you find her, call us and we'll do the same.

Jones: So, maybe somebody else would be suitable.

Maria's only good eye widened.

Michael stopped in the middle of a step and both Max and Liz bumped into him.

Max: Mich—

Michael put his hand up. They all listened. There were muffled voices behind a solid steel door. All three put their ears to the door.

Jones: Maybe…maybe Alex Whitman would have been a better choice. Or Liz Parker. Doesn't matter, because as soon as we're done here, I'm going to get them.

Maria for the first time since she's been here, looked at her captor right in the eyes.

Maria: No.

Jones: Oh, I see I've struck a nerve. Well, this is your last chance to tell me.

Maria felt a wave of relief wash over her… which only meant one thing. Michael was close. That wave of nausea was suddenly overcome by a wave of fear. If Maria knew Michael, he would be using his powers to help her…which is exactly what they wanted.

Liz bit her lip silently. Maria was alive. And she was protecting her friends.

Michael breathed silently. That's my girl, he thought.

Max listened with grief. Maria was keeping their secret vigilantly. Not even he, the supposed leader, thought he could endure what she had endured.

Max: Isabel.

Isabel: (from radio) Yeah?

Max: We found her. Just take a left turn from where we initially split.

Isabel: (clearly to Alex) They found her. (Back to Max) We're coming.

Jones: Well, I suppose that's in then. Goodbye, Ms. Deluca.

Agent Jones put his gun fiercely on Maria's temple and was about to fire…when the solid metal door burst open and the two guards by it went flying. Jones took the gun away and backed up in surprise, but quickly recoiled as Michael, Max, and Liz entered. Maria didn't even bother to look. She wasn't even sure that she could lift her head to turn it.

Jones: Well, well, well. I suppose you were more useful than I initially thought Ms. Deluca.

Liz: Maria.

Michael: Let her go.

Jones: I was about to.

Max: You were going to kill her.

Maria found the strength to turn her head, thought she kept it on the table.

Maria: Michael.

Liz let out an exasperated sob at the sight of her best friend.

Liz: You bastard.

Michael: I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for everything I said to you.

Maria: I'm sorry too.

Jones: Oh how touching.

Agent Jones laughed and Max had to hold Michael back. Suddenly, sirens could be heard in the distance. Max smirked.

Max: Do you hear that? That's means the sheriff's on his way. He's almost here.

Jones grabbed Maria, lifted her up and stuck the gun right in her temple.

Michael: No!

Jones: Show me. Show me you're powers.

Max: We don't know what you're talking about.

Jones: Show me your powers or I'll kill her.

Isabel and Alex entered quickly.

Alex: Maria!

Jones: SHOW ME!

Max quickly let go and grabbed a gun off of one of the unconscious guards.

Max: You shoot her, and I'll shoot you.

Jones: You wouldn't have the balls to shoot me.

Max: Try me.

Maria: Shoot him.

Jones: Shut up.

Maria: Max, shoot him.

Jones: I said shut up!

Max aimed the gun.

Michael: No don't shoot him Max. What if you hit Maria?

Jones: Smart boy.

Isabel: Shoot him.

Alex: No, don't.

Maria: Shoot him Max.

Isabel: Shoot him.

Michael: No don't shoot him.

Isabel: Shoot him Max.

Alex: No.

Max looked at Liz. She looked at Maria and then at Max.

Liz: I trust you.

Max nodded.

Michael: Maxwell no!

Michael grabbed Max's arm just after he fired. Both Jones and Maria flew backward.

Michael: I will never forgive you.

Michael ran to Maria, leaving a stunned Max behind. He pulled the guy off of her. They were both covered in blood. It was hard to tell who was shot.

Maria tried to stand up, but her legs weren't working. Suddenly, two strong hands were pulling her to her feet. It was Michael. After hugging her, he inspected her.

Michael: Are you okay? Did he shoot you? Maria, answer me!

Liz: (frantic) Is she okay!

Maria: (excited, exasperated) It's okay. I'm okay.

Maria pulls away from Michael. She can't breathe. Her legs give way again. Michael catches her.

Michael: Maria?

Maria's eyes roll into the back of her head as she slumps downward, into him.

Michael: MARIA!

Chapter 7 

Beep…Beep…Beep…

What was that annoying sound? Maria slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by her shrieking mother.

Amy: Maria! You're awake! Oh thank God!

Maria: (Raspy) Where am I?

Amy: (Teary) You're in the hospital sweetie. I have to call the doctor. You just rest for a minute.

Before Maria had a chance to react, Amy was gone. Maria looked around. She was in the hospital. Tubes were sticking out of her hands and arms. God, I must look like a mess, she thought to herself. She wondered what had happened. Why was she here? The last few days had been a blur…she couldn't remember exactly what happened.

Suddenly, her mother and the doctor were back. The doctor was old, balding. He looked grumpy. But, he was surprisingly nice. After various stupid questions like, "What's your name," and "Who is the president," the doctor seemed sure that Maria was okay.

Doctor: Well, Ms. Deluca—

Maria cringed, that's what that Jones had called her. Suddenly, the events came flooding back to her and holding her breath was all she could do to keep from screaming.

Doctor-should be out of here in a few days.

Maria: A few days? Why can't I leave now?

Doctor: It's procedure. You'll be under observation until I am satisfied that you are okay. It's won't be long. Two days at the most.

Amy: It's for the best Maria.

Maria rolled her eyes.

Doctor: Now, if you'll both excuse me.

Amy: Yes. Thank you doctor.

The doctor nodded and left. Maria let out an exasperated sigh. Amy suddenly pulled Maria into a hug. When they separated, Maria looked at her mother. It was then that Maria realized how tired and sad her mother looked. Her eyes were red and puffy. She looked like she hadn't eaten or slept in days…she looked hollow.

Maria: Are you okay mom?

Amy: Yes. I'm just…I was so worried.

The last sentence brought on a fresh bout of tears and Maria wrapped her mother in a hug.

Maria: It's okay Mom. I'm okay.

Amy: Thank god for Jim.

Maria: Jim?

Maria distinctly remembered Michael, Max, and Liz being there.

Amy: Yes. If he hadn't found you in time…oh God. (Sobbing)

They had to cover it up. There would be no way of explaining why teenagers were there. Maria sighed.

Maria hugged her mother until her sobbing finally subsided. Then, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Jim Valenti quietly knocked on the door, almost afraid to wake Amy. Amy stirred, but Maria stayed asleep.

Amy: Hey, Jim.

Jim: Is this a bad time, I could—

Amy: (whisper) No, no. (Carefully slipping out of Maria's arms) What are you doing here?

Jim: I just wanted to see how Maria was doing.

Amy: Oh. She's okay. She woke up today. The doctor says she's going to be fine.

Jim: That's good. That's really good. I'm glad.

Amy: So…what about the bast—men that took my daughter?

Jim: Um, well, as far as I know, the FBI has taken care of them.

Amy: Aliens…they really thought that Max, Isabel, and Michael were aliens?

Jim: (sighing and rubbing his neck) Yeah.

Amy: Hmm…

Suddenly, Amy kissed Jim dead on the lips. It was quick, but passionate, and it took Jim completely by surprise.

Amy: I never got to thank you for saving my daughter. So thank you.

Jim just stood there, speechless, but euphoric while Amy hugged him.

Chapter 8 

Maria quickly studied her features in the mirror that her mother brought her. She quickly brushed her oily hair down, but her face could not be saved. There was some bruising, and there were stitches above her left eye, but the swelling had thankfully gone down.

Maria: God…I am a mess.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Maria turned her gaze from the mirror to see Liz and Alex standing in the doorway. She gave them a warm smile.

Maria: Hey guys.

Liz: Maria, thank God you're okay.

Liz ran to Maria and threw her arms around her, beginning to cry.

Maria: Hey, no, Liz don't do that. Don't cry. I'm fine, I swear.

Liz: I was so worried Maria.

Maria: It's okay. I'm okay now.

Alex: Um, is it okay if I get a turn in Liz, before you squeeze the life out of her?

Liz: Oh! (Letting go) Sorry.

Maria had to laugh a little. Alex shook his head and gently hugged Maria.

Alex: I'm glad you're all right, girlfriend.

Maria: Thanks girlfriend.

They separated and Alex and Liz both pulled up chairs.

Maria: So, where are the…Czechoslovakians?

Alex: Oh, they're outside waiting.

Liz: Well, Max and Isabel are. Michael…we haven't heard from him since…

Alex: I'll go get them. (Alex leaves)

Maria: Oh. What exactly happened? Last I heard, Sheriff Valenti found me.

Liz: Well, Sheriff thought it would be best if he, "rescued you," and not a bunch of teenagers. It would have looked to weird.

Maria: Oh.

Before she could say anything else, Alex was back with Max and Isabel.

Isabel: Hi, Maria. (Hugging her) Are you okay?

Maria nodded and Max hugged her as well.

Max: Are you sure. I could—

Maria: No, no. That's okay. I'm fine.

Max: Okay.

They stood there in silence for a minute.

Maria: Thank you guys. You all saved my life.

Isabel: Your life wouldn't have needed saving if it weren't for us.

Alex: No, that's not true.

Maria: Alex is right. Those guys were a bunch of lunatics. They were just out for anything. If I had told them you guys were Smurfs, they would've believed me.

Isabel: (Tearing up) What you did…we'll never be able to repay you.

Maria was really touched by Isabel's gratefulness. It almost made her want to cry. She looked over at Liz, whose eyes glistened with tears as well.

Maria: Oh Jesus. Um…(musing playfully) I'm sure there is some way you could repay me. (Smiling) Let's see…

Isabel laughed a little and Max smiled.

Maria: What do you think about highlights? (Motioning around her hair)

Isabel: (Laughing) Yeah. Sure.

The group gathered around Maria for a little while, until they were told that visiting hours were over. Maria had enjoyed the visit, but wished that someone else had been there. Michael, however, was a no-show.

Chapter 9 

Maria desperately tried to get comfortable in her hospital bed. She kept shifting her body from one side to the other. She couldn't lie on her side, or on her stomach and her back was starting to hurt. Plus she was bored. Hospitals were dull at night, nothing like ER. Well, at least, Roswell's hospital wasn't.

She had been shifting for a good fifteen minutes before somebody entered the room. Without looking up she began to talk.

Maria: Oh god, could these beds be any more uncomfortable? Why don't you make good and try to help me out here nurse?

Quickly the figure pushed Maria gently forward and moved a pillow further down her back, to provide more comfort. Maria looked up. It wasn't a nurse. It was Michael.

Maria: Thank—Spaceboy! How'd you get in here?

Michael: I have my ways. (Firm) Are you okay?

Maria: Yeah.

Michael: Don't ever do that again.

Maria looked at him like he had three heads.

Maria: Well, Michael, it's not exactly like being kidnapped is a voluntary thing. I didn't do it on purpose.

Michael: You should be more careful.

Maria: Oh my God. Are you actually blaming me! Michael, I'm pretty sure that on this planet, no, in the universe, that you are the only one who blames the kidnappee.

Michael: I didn't mean for it to sound like that. You scared me. I thought—I thought I'd never see you again.

Maria: (bitterly) I thought that was what you wanted.

Michael: No. Never.

Maria: So does this mean you want to be with me?

Michael: No, yes. I don't know.

Maria: (Getting angry) Well, you better decide quickly buster or you're gonna miss your chance. As much as it hurts me to say this, I can't wait around forever Michael. I'm almost positive that I cannot take much more of this heartbreak. This confusion.

Michael: What do you want? What do you want from me?

Maria: I want a little assurance. I can't stand these mixed signals. I want to know how you feel. If you want me in your life, I'm there. If you don't, it'll be hard, but I will move on. It's one or the other Michael, but it can't be both.

Michael: It's really hard Maria.

Maria: (Defeated) You know what? Why did you even bother to come here? Did you come here to fight and make me feel terrible?

Michael: Of course not.

Maria: Okay, I'll make it simple then. That's it Michael. It's over. I'm done. I quit.

Michael: What?

Maria: I'm through playing these games. You can't decide so I'm gonna decide for you. So there, we're officially over.

Michael: No, you can't do that.

Maria: (teary) Why not?

It was getting loud again. Maria was sure that a doctor was going to hear. But she didn't care.

Michael: Because I love you!

Maria: Then prove it Michael!

Suddenly and without warning, Michael swooped down and kissed Maria passionately on the mouth. It hurt a little because of her injury, but the pain was nothing compared to the overwhelming relief that she felt.

After a while, they parted. Michael flashed a smile quickly, but then turned gruff. Maria was dizzy with happiness.

Michael: (Trying his best to sound annoyed) There. Are you happy now?

Maria: Positively smitten.

Michael: I'm sorry it took so long.

Maria: It was worth the wait.

Michael: I love you Maria.

Maria: Ditto, Spaceboy.

The End.


End file.
